1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cable components (K) of silicone elastomer which contains glass fibers, and the production of said components.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,518 describes filled silicone rubber for safety cables. The silicone rubber may also contain glass fibers in addition to metal oxide. The silicone rubber-containing insulation burns in the event of a fire and, with the metal oxide, forms a ceramic which is electrically insulating. A short-circuit between the wires of the cable is thus prevented, and the function of the cable is maintained. The glass fibers are present as fillers. Usually, staple fibers in the size range of from less than 1 mm to not more than several cm are used as fillers. Such fillers have an adverse effect on the dielectric strength of the silicone rubber. Certain standards require increased flexibility of the cable in the event of a fire. However, in such events, the ceramic generally crumbles, and maintenance of function is not ensured.
The winding of mica tapes around wires for the purpose of mechanical strengthening is known. This method is extremely expensive and is not competitive with simple insulation with silicone rubber.